Chupacabra/Transcript
Opening Quote: "Cuide su rebaño, nunca deje su lado. Cuide su sangre, el Chupacabra tiene hambre." – ---- Scene: In the Dominican Republic, Diego Hoyos and Gabe Reyes take and write down the temperature of one of their patients. ---- thermometer beeps Gabe: Fever's down, less achy. Diego: She should be okay in a couple of days. Make sure she stays in bed and hydrated. Gabe: Our flight's in a couple hours. We got to get going. Diego: Just a couple of more patients. Gabe: We're going to miss the plane. Diego: Spanish to the patient Everything will be fine, don't worry. If you need anything, the nurse will help. Patient: Gracias, doctor. Gabe: We can't rid the entire world of disease in one trip, Diego. It's gonna take at least two. and Gabe go wash their hands Gabe: yawns It will be nice to sleep in my own bed. Diego: Actually, it'll just be nice to sleep... and to be back home and to see my beautiful wife. Gabe: Okay, can you not rub in the wife part? Diego: Quit breaking up with your girlfriend. slaps his neck Ah! Gabe: I won't miss the mosquitoes. Diego: Yeah, well, they'll miss me. ---- Scene: Diego arrives home in Portland and is greeted by his wife, Bélem. ---- Bélem: Bienvenido, mi Amor. and Diego kiss You were gone too long this time. I'm not letting you leave again. Diego: Fine by me. Bélem: laughs and they go inside So how was it? Diego: Sisyphean. Bélem: You were just pushing rocks up a hill? Diego: Seems like. Bélem: Have you had any sleep? Diego: Yeah. I don't remember when, but I did have some. Bélem: Listen, the next time you do this, you got to take better care of yourself. You look exhausted. Diego: I sort of feel like it too, but you are making me feel better already. and Bélem kiss Bélem: Are you hungry? I made lasagna. Diego: Italian? Good. No more arroz y frijoles. Bélem: And after you eat, I'm putting you right to bed. Diego: As long as you're coming with me. ---- Scene: Monroe and Rosalee pack for their honeymoon. ---- Rosalee: The big one or the medium one? Monroe: How much are we gonna be wearing? I mean, this is a honeymoon. Rosalee: I'm bringing the big one, just in case we buy stuff. What are you looking for? Monroe: My old camera. Rosalee: That doesn't really narrow it down. Monroe: Yeah, but this is my uncle's 1935 Ernst Leitz Wetzlar Leica DRP with a Wetzlar Summar five centimeter lens. Rosalee: T.M.I. Monroe: Sorry. But we cannot succumb to digital on our honeymoon. Rosalee: Where'd you last see it? Monroe: sighs Wherever I put it, which is why I can't find it. Rosalee: Hey. Honey, don't worry. We'll find it. Monroe: I know. It's just-I don't know. Rosalee: You don't know what? Monroe: I just-I wish we could leave on a trip and not feel like something's gonna go horribly wrong while we're gone. Rosalee: Well, on the glass half full side, we won't be here. Hey, if you and I don't make time to go on this honeymoon, then we will always find a reason not to go on it. Monroe: I know, but— Rosalee: But what? Monroe: Other people don't have reasons like scalp coat wearing madmen or the zombie apocalypse. Rosalee: Or Hexenbiest hell. Monroe: Right, or the Umkippen. Rosalee: See, and we're just getting started. Look, we have to trust that they have this under control without us. Monroe: sighs I know. You're right. Rosalee: Yeah. and Monroe kiss ---- Scene: Nick and Juliette prepare to eat dinner. ---- Nick: You know, I can't remember the last time we did this. Juliette: What-eat takeout and drink beer? Don't we do this, like, four times a week? Nick: No. Have the house to ourselves. Juliette: Oh, yeah. Hey, this is exactly what we were eating the first night Trubel was here. Nick: Guess we're kind of empty nesters. Juliette: I hope she's okay. Nick: She's fine. Juliette: almost drops a box of food Ooh. I'm gonna miss her. Nick: Me too. But if she was here, we wouldn't have enough food. Juliette: That is true. What are we gonna do now that we have the whole refrigerator to ourselves? Nick: And the house. Juliette: Let me think. and Nick kiss ---- Scene: Diego wakes up in the middle of the night, sweaty. ---- gets out of bed and goes outside. He grunts and hunches over. He walks down his stairs and falls to his hands and knees. His hand suddenly woges and gets hairy as he growls. Nearby, Justin Murray is out walking his dog Justin: dog starts whining Hey, come on. Stop it. It's just a squirrel. dog starts running and he loses his grip on the leash Hey. Hey! Panchito! dog barks in the distance Panchito! chases after his dog and hears snarling and whining Panchito? finds his dog's leash and is attacked and killed by a woged Diego ---- Scene: Rispoli shows Viktor the New York newspaper article from 21 years ago about Kelly's death. ---- Rispoli: Nicholas Burkhardt's mother is dead, officially, that is... just as the accident was reported in a New York newspaper 21 years ago. Bodies burned beyond recognition, and because the heads were missing, dental records could not be obtained. Adalind: Well, the woman who took me and my baby to Nick's house was Nick's mother, and she definitely had her head. Viktor: So she's been excellent at covering her tracks. Rispoli: Better than excellent. No one has been able to discover anything about her since her death, or if they have, they haven't lived to tell about it. Viktor: Except Adalind, of course. Adalind: Well, I wasn't trying to kill her. Viktor: Perhaps you should have. You'd still have your child. Adalind: Would I? Viktor: Probably not, but that's beside the point. We're working together now. We trust one another. Don't we? Adalind: We do. So how do we find my baby? Rispoli: Well, the last anyone saw her was in Portland. ---- Scene: Diego wakes up next to the freeway with blood on his hands, all around his mouth, and on the front of his shirt. ---- stumbles around and finds some water where he washes off his hands and face ---- Scene: Wu leads Nick and Hank to Justin Murray's body. ---- Wu: Victims were found this morning around 5:00 A.M. by a neighbor. Hank: Victims? There's more than one? Wu: Victim one, who has been identified as Justin Murray, was taking his dog, victim two, on what appears to be a late night or early morning walk when they were attacked. No witnesses yet, but we do have a lot of neighbors who said they heard what they described as growling and screaming. uncovers Justin's body Hank: Ooh. Wu: Seems like their throats are ripped open and the blood drained, judging by the fact there's not a lot of blood on the ground. Nick: Looks like something bit into his neck. Wu: And by "something" you mean? Hank: Not your average gunshot, stabbing, bludgeoning. Wu: Uh, I'm not sure I understand what average is anymore in this city, not that I have any opinion that makes sense, 'cause, you know, I'm ready to go with vampire or wolfman. Do I sound a little stressed? Doesn't matter. Anyway, neighbor found them this morning... points to a man talking to an officer recent immigrant from Ecuador, Manuel Fierros. over to Manuel Mr. Fierros. Manuel: Yes? Wu: This is Detective Burkhardt and Detective Griffin. They want to ask you a few questions. Nick: You found the body? Manuel: I find them muy temprano, um, is early. walks down the sidewalk nearby, zipping up his jacket to hide the blood on his shirt Manuel: I call 911. I see run-walk him every night with his dog. Hank: Do you live in the neighborhood? Manuel: I living with my cousin. Hank: Did you see anything else unusual, any other people or cars driving by? Manuel: No, I think that's it, but I hear him scream. I was asleep, and I hear him. I come outside and find him-them muertos. Hank: All right, thank you, Mr. Fierros. If you can think of anything else, please... tries to hand Manuel his card Manuel: But I know. Nick: What? Manuel: I know what kill him. Nick: You said you didn't see what happened. Manuel: I did not see. I know. You see this? Blood of man and animal. Es el Chupacabra. Wu: Uh, excuse me? Chupacabra? The urban legend Chupacabra, that Chupacabra? Manuel: Only Chupacabra kill like this. Bélem: looks out the window as Diego arrives home, and she goes outside to meet him Where were you? I woke up, and you were gone. Diego: I couldn't sleep. Bélem: I didn't know where you went. I tried calling you on your cell, but you left it here. Diego: I needed to get some fresh air, so I went for a walk. Bélem: at Diego's feet Without shoes? Diego: I didn't go far. Do you know what happened back there? Bélem: Somebody killed Justin. Diego: Oh, God. Do they know who? Bélem: I don't know. I don't... I don't think so. I'm just so glad you're back here. Don't ever do that to me again. Diego: I'm sorry, Bélem. I won't. start walking to the front door Bélem: Have you had any sleep? Diego: Yeah. I'm okay, just jet-lagged. I got to get ready for work. Bélem: Maybe you should take a day off. Diego: Would if I could. ---- Scene: At the precinct, Nick and Hank get information on Justin. ---- Hank: Our victim, Justin Murray, moved to Portland from New York seven years ago. Nick: Huh. Arrest for vandalism. Other than that, he's clean. No gang affiliations, no known enemies. Hank: So we believe the witness, Mr. Fierros? We're dealing with a Chupacabra? Nick: Do we know what a Chupacabra is? Hank: No, we don't. Nick: does an internet search Well, somebody does. According to this, the word Chupacabra comes from the Spanish chupar, meaning "to suck," and cabra, meaning "goat." Hank: Goat-sucker. We've had worse. Nick: Its name comes from the belief that this creature attacks livestock and drinks its blood. Hank: So we're dealing with a Wesen. Nick: I hope so. I cannot believe I just said that. Hank: Well, whatever it is, is one meal going to be enough? Nick: "Chupacabra" is Spanish, and I bet you Juliette knows something about this. I'm gonna have her meet us at the trailer. both leave ---- Scene: Rosalee and Juliette talk at the spice shop about the possibility of Juliette being pregnant. ---- Rosalee: Did you have an ultrasound? Juliette: No, but I took a pregnancy test three times. I'm not pregnant. Rosalee: Well, maybe you should have an MRI, then. Juliette: I've been under a lot of stress. I think I just need something for the nausea. Rosalee: What about the headaches? Juliette: That too. Look, I don't think it's anything life-threatening. Rosalee: Oh, it's serious, but it's not life-threatening. Juliette: I don't even think it's that serious. Nick had headaches after what we went through. It could just be one of the side effects. Rosalee: Let's hope not. I'm gonna put together a few things for you. I'll give you enough to hold you over while we're gone, but if it gets worse, you need to see a doctor. Juliette: Yes, mom. laughs Juliette: at the honeymoon sign for the spice shop door Still can't believe you guys are finally going on your— Rosalee: Don't jinx it. Juliette: phone rings Right. Sorry. answers her phone Hey, babe. No, I'm at the spice shop with Rosalee. No, there's not a problem. They're still going. Don't jinx it. laughs Juliette: Yeah. I'll meet you there. Okay. Bye. hangs up Okay, I got to go. You put that sign up as soon as I leave and have a fantastic time. Rosalee: give Juliette something for her nausea and headaches, and she and Juliette hug Aw, thank you. I'll see you in a couple weeks. Juliette: Bye. Rosalee: Very tan. Juliette: Bye. leaves Rosalee: laughs Bye, sweetie. phone rings and she answers Spice and Tea. How can I help you? Man: Rosalee Calvert? Rosalee: Yes? Man: You made a mistake. Rosalee: Who is this? Man: Your marriage is an abomination, a cancer on the institution of rightful Wesen marriage. Rosalee: Go to hell. Man: At your back door. It'll be your blood next. Rosalee: hangs up and goes to the back door. Outside she finds a dead fox hanging, dripping blood. She breathes heavily Oh, my God. gasps and puts her hands over her mouth little while later, Monroe arrives at the spice shop Monroe: Are you all right? hugs Rosalee Rosalee: No. No. They're not going to stop. Someone doesn't want us to be together. They-they want me to leave you or— Monroe: Angrily Or what? starts walking towards the back door Rosalee: He said it's gonna be my blood next. They're going to hurt us. Monroe: woges his eyes I am gonna kill them. ---- Scene: Wu talks to Renard in his office. ---- knocks on the door Renard: Yeah. Wu: Can I show you something, sir? Renard: Sure. Wu: comes in and sets multiple case files with pictures on Renard's desk Cause of death in each one of these cases is what I would call Portland-esque, and by that, I mean it's weird. We have an assortment of exploding stomachs, throats ripped open, bodies cut in half, limbs chewed off, and so forth, but they have one thing in common. They were all handled by Burkhardt and Griffin. In this one, suspect was stabbed to death. Case closed. In this one, suspect was shot to death. Case closed. In this one, suspect was captured and declared mentally unfit to stand trial. Case closed. Renard: And your point is? Wu: I want to know how they're solving these cases when the evidence doesn't lead to the suspect. What are they seeing that I'm not? Renard: That's what makes them good detectives. They see things we can't. phone rings Excuse me. I need to take this. picks up everything off Renard's desk Renard: Hello? Tavitian: Sean Renard. Renard: Yeah. Tavitian: You recognize my voice? leaves Renard: I do. Tavitian: We need to meet. Renard: I can't leave the country right now. Tavitian: You don't have to. I came to you. Tell me where to meet you tonight. Renard: Southwest Morrison and Park at 9:00. hangs up ---- Scene: Diego goes to his office and takes his temperature. ---- Gabe: knocks and comes in You okay? Diego: Ah, just-just a bit of a fever. I'll be fine. Must have got something while we were in the D.R. Gabe: Go home. Get some rest. I can cover. Diego: You got enough to do. I'm sure it's nothing. Hey, uh, Gabe? Did we talk last night? Gabe: After we got home? No. Why? Diego: I don't know. I just can't seem to remember what I did last night. Gabe: You really need to get some rest. Did you ask Bélem? Diego: No, it's nothing. Gabe: If you want, I can run some tests. Diego: So can I. I just got to get back into this time zone, that's all. Gabe: All right. I still think you should go home. leaves ---- Scene: Nick, Hank, and Juliette look for information on the Chupacabra in the trailer. ---- Juliette: My grandma used to blame the Chupacabra for everything. Dead relatives, missing pets, even lost keys. Hank: Then according to your grandmother, a Chupacabra is a pet eating, key stealing, goat-sucking killer. Juliette: It is especially dangerous if you are out alone at night or you get into a car with a boy or come home late. I learned that the last two weren't exactly true. Nick: I might have something. A Wældreór. I mean, it's Puerto Rico 1975. It's in Spanish. Juliette: begins reading the entry "I followed the rumors to a small town of Moca in Puerto Rico where the locals had dubbed it el Vampiro de Moca. Initially I had suspected it was Wesen. I was only half right. Whatever it had once been, it was now horribly deformed and seen by all. Whatever the disease was-mange, rabies, malaria, perhaps even leprosy-completely transfigured the Wesen into what has been known since the Middle Ages as a Wældreór. The Wesen was buried beneath the disease." Hank: Wældreór are Wesen that contracted some kind of disease? Nick: the page Yeah, seems like. Juliette: at a picture in the diary That's it. That's the Chupacabra. That is exactly what it looks like, according to my grandma. Nick: phone rings So the Wældreór is the original Chupacabra. Hank: Mm. Nick: answers his phone Yeah, Monroe. Slow down. What's up? We're on our way. Juliette: What happened? Nick: The Secundum Naturae Ordinem Wesen are back, and Monroe is not happy. ---- Scene: Diego starts breathing heavily and has trouble writing. ---- stumbles out of his office and takes the elevator to the parking garage, where he continues stumbling. He starts walking, but he falls to his hands and knees. Inside, Gabe goes into Diego's office looking for him. He notices the mess and scribbled handwriting, and he goes down to the parking garage, where he sees Diego on his hands and knees Gabe: Diego? walks over to Diego Did you fall? breathes heavily Gabe: Diego? quickly turns around, woged as a Wældreór, and attacks Gabe, knocking him to the ground Gabe: Aah! starts drinking Gabe's blood as a woman in her car drives up to them and sees what Diego is doing, and slams on her breaks Woman: Ah! Ah! starts backing up her car starts to run at the woman as she crashes into a parked car, and she screams as Diego jumps onto her car ---- Scene: Nick, Hank, and Juliette talk to Monroe and Rosalee at the spice shop. ---- Monroe: to the dead fox I didn't touch it. I didn't think you'd want me to. Nick: We're gonna need it as evidence. Hank: When did you find it? Monroe: I didn't. Rosalee did. She, uh-she got a call here earlier today. Nick: I'm assuming the caller didn't identify themselves. Monroe: Nope. He just said if she didn't leave me, it would be her blood next. Hank: Well, we can run the number, but my guess is he made the call from a burner. Monroe: I find who did this, they're dead. Just letting you know. Nick: We think it was somebody at your wedding who told somebody else. Monroe: What? Nick: Before she left, Trubel was able to identify some people who we think might be members of this group. I've been monitoring two of them. Monroe: Give me their names. Nick: Not yet. We don't know how many people are involved. Hank: And we can't take a chance on blowing it. We've got to get 'em all. Monroe: They threatened Rosalee directly. They could have killed her. Nick: You just need to make it through one more day. Then you get to go on your trip. Hank: phone rings It's Wu. I'm gonna put him on speaker. answers the phone Wu, what do you got? Wu: There was another attack. Happened in the parking garage of St. Joe's... same M.O. Nick: Any witnesses? Wu: Yeah, but she's not making much sense. Good news is the victim survived. They took him right into the hospital. He's stable. Hank: What about the attacker? Wu: Got away. Nick: Did you get a description? Wu: Oh, boy, did we get a description. Some kind of wild dog in clothes. Nick: Canvass the area. We're on our way. Wu: Maybe we should call in a dog catcher with a really big net. hangs up Nick: Look, I have to get to this case, but I promise you I will find whoever did this. Monroe and Rosalee— Juliette: Need to go to our house. That's what I've been telling her. Nick: Call me when you get there. and Hank leave ---- Scene: Diego runs at a woman as she tries to unlock the door to her house. ---- Woman: trouble unlocking the door Ay, dios mio. screams and gets inside just before Diego gets her, but she is unable to get the door shut pounds on the door and pushes his way in, but before he can do anything, two men chase him out of the house with bats, and Diego runs away Neighbor: What's going on? Neighbor 2: ¿Pero que pasa? Man with bat: El Chupacabra! Neighbor 3: What? Neighbor 4: ¿Estas borracho? men with bats go searching for Diego ---- Scene: Wu and Franco drive down streets, looking for Diego. ---- Franco: "Long, shaggy hair, glowing red eyes, and blood dripping down its dog-like face." Seriously, this is who we're looking for? Wu: The attacker was on foot. He can't be far. Franco: Maybe he had a getaway car. Wu: Yeah, maybe. I'm gonna find this guy. Franco: Uh, it seems like you're taking this kind of personally. Drew, when's the last time that you had a real vacation? I'm just asking. still woged, runs in front of the car, causing Wu to slam on the breaks. Diego then keeps running Franco: What the hell was that? starts to get out of the car Franco: Hey! What are you doing? Wu: Call for backup! goes after Diego with Franco following in the car. He soon comes across Diego, no longer woged, on his knees by parked cars Hands on the ground! Don't move! I said hands on the ground! turns around and puts his hands on the ground Wu: What are you doing here? Were you attacked? Diego: I don't know. Wu: Did you see where it went? Stay here. walks down the street some more, as Franco drives up Franco: I drove all the way around. I didn't see anything. Did you see where he went? turns around and sees that Diego is gone ---- Scene: Nick and Hank talk to Gabe in the hospital. ---- Gabe: I was walking to my car, and I thought I saw my friend Diego Hoyos. He was on the ground. I thought he'd fallen, but when I got to him... Nick: What? Gabe: I'm not sure. Hank: Anything you remember can help us. Gabe: It wasn't Diego. This was... something else. He was wearing Diego's clothes. He was going towards Diego's car, but this was... I can't explain it. Nick: When was the last time you saw Dr. Hoyos? Gabe: Today, in his office. Hank: How was he? Gabe: He said he was fine, but I think he might be sick. We just got back from the Dominican Republic. Nick: We need to find this doctor. Gabe: It wasn't him. I know it wasn't. Nick: Thank you for your time. and Hank leave ---- Scene: Renard meets with Tavitian. ---- is waiting in his vehicle, when Tavitian, along with some other men, pull up. Two men get out of their vehicle and confirm that Renard is there. Tavitian then gets into Renard's passenger's seat Renard: Tavitian. Tavitian: Wie gehts, mein freund. Renard: Sehr gut. Well, you've come a long way. Tavitian: There's a rumor the Resistance has a child, a very important child. Renard: Yes, I heard something about that. Tavitian: Did you hear that we supposedly took the child right out of prince Viktor's hands here in Portland? Renard: I gave the child to Viktor. I had no choice. Tavitian: You may have given the child to Viktor, but you know as well as I do, you had no intention of letting him leave with her. Where is she? Renard: She's with the Grimm that you hired. Tavitian: So you know about Kelly Burkhardt. Renard: Mm. Tavitian: Why didn't you tell us? Renard: Because the Resistance has been betrayed. Adalind and the baby barely escaped Europe. You have a mole, my friend. I suggest you find out who that is. Tavitian: How do I know it wasn't you? Renard: Because if it had been me, the child would be with the Royal family right now, and so would I. Tavitian: We're going to find that child, and you're going to help us. ---- Scene: Nick and Hank arrive at Diego and Bélem's house. ---- Hank: Look familiar? Nick: Yeah. The guy and his dog were killed right up the street. Hank: So Dr. Hoyos is either the guy we're looking for, or he was attacked by the Chupacabra in the parking garage. Nick: Well, we didn't find his body. Hank: Yet. But if he is the Chupacabra, what kind of condition is he in now? knocks on the door, and Bélem lets them in Bélem: I've been trying to call him, but he hasn't answered. Hank: When was the last time you spoke with him? Bélem: This morning before he went to work. Can you please tell me what this is about? Nick: Your husband's partner, Dr. Reyes. He was attacked earlier this evening. Bélem: Oh, my God. Is Gabe okay? Nick: He's recovering in the hospital. Hank: We believe your husband might have seen what happened. Bélem: He was there? Nick: We think your husband may have been involved. Bélem: No. No, I don't believe it. woges into a Coyotl Nick: Hey. It's all right. retracts Nick: I'm not gonna hurt you or your husband, but I need to know... Is your husband also Wesen? Bélem: Coyotl like me. You're the Grimm. I've been told about you. Diego wouldn't hurt anybody. Diego arrives home, but he sees Nick and Hank talking to Bélem through the window. He goes around the side of the house and vomits blood Hank: Have you noticed any change in his behavior? Bélem: He just came back from a long trip. He was very tired. He works hard. Nick: Was your husband home all last night? Bélem: I'm not sure. When I woke up, he was just coming in. He went for a walk. He-he couldn't sleep. Nick: Do you know one of your neighbors was attacked early this morning? Bélem: Yes. Justin Murray. It's awful. Hank: Your husband could be very sick. We need to talk to him as soon as possible. Nick: hands Bélem his card Call me as soon as he gets home. and Hank leave, and they find Wu waiting outside Hank: Wu. Nick: Hey, what are you doing here? Wu: I need you to answer a few questions for me. I've been thinking about it a lot, and this job requires someone of stable mind and body, and to be honest, stable is far from what I'm feeling right now. Nick: Wu, you're good at what you do. Wu: No, I'm not. I don't know what's real anymore. I don't know what the answer is, but I'm seeing things that I can't explain. All I know is I'm gonna leave the best job I've ever had, and you're gonna let me. Hank: Wu, this is not the time. Wu: No, Hank, it never is. I think you both know what's going on, and for some reason, you're leaving me in the dark. I just hope it's a really good reason. So I'm done. starts walking to his car Hank: That's enough. I'm telling him. Nick: We both are. Hank: Wu, wait. Wu, stop. Wu: For what? Nick: Tell us what you saw. Wu: Why don't you start by telling me about Theresa Rubel and those books she had in your house? the house, Bélem hears a thud in the kitchen, so she goes to investigate Bélem: Diego? Diego? finds Diego lying on the floor and runs to check on him Diego. Oh, my God. Diego: Help me. Bélem: What's wrong? Diego: I don't know what is happening to me. Bélem: You're sick. You're very sick. Diego: the verge of sobbing I might have done something awful. Bélem: No. I'm-I'm calling an ambulance. goes to the living room to get the phone and calls 911. A woged Diego then appears behind her Nick, Hank, and Wu continue to talk Nick: Theresa killed them in self-defense. They attacked her. Wu: So why are you judge and jury on this? Why wasn't she arrested? Why wasn't she put in jail? Hank: We did arrest her. We did put her in jail. Wu: Then who let her out? Nick: I did. Wu: I want to talk to her. Nick: She's gone. the house, Bélem screams as Diego attacks her, so Nick, Hank, and Wu rush to help. Nick and Hank try to subdue Diego as Wu watches in shock at what he sees Nick: Wu, get her out of here! Hank: Wu! helps Bélem to her feet as Hank handcuffs Diego, and he retracts Bélem: What's happening to him? That's not my husband! Wu: What? You saw it? You saw it too? Bélem: It's not him. It's not him. draws his gun and walks quickly towards Diego Nick: No! No, Wu! grabs Wu, causing Wu's gun to go off into the ceiling Wu: We got to kill it! We got to kill it! Aah! sees Diego no longer woged What's happening? Nick: He's Wesen, and he's sick. And what you saw is real. Wu: What? Bélem: Diego! He's sick. Nick: He's infected. And I think we know someone who can help him. wheezes as Wu leaves Hank: Wu took off. I'm going after him. runs after Wu Nick: the phone Hey, Monroe, you ever seen a Wældreór before? Monroe: No. Why? Does this have to do with that dog thing Wu saw? Nick: Yeah, and I'm with it right now. I'm gonna need your help. Can I meet you at the spice shop? Monroe: Leaving now. Hank sees Wu drive off Hank: Wu! scene shifts to Monroe, Rosalee, and Juliette at Nick and Juliette's house Rosalee: What's wrong? Monroe: Sounds like they got some bad company. We got to meet 'em at the spice shop. Juliette: Okay. stands up Ooh. Rosalee: Are you okay? Juliette: Yeah, I'm fine. Rosalee: Juliette, you need to take care of yourself. Monroe: Rosalee. Rosalee: It's okay. We got this. You stay here. ---- Scene: At the spice shop, Monroe and Rosalee figure out how to help Diego. ---- Rosalee: If it really is Wældreór, then he's suffering from a rare blood disease. We have to use this recipe called ka dinga pepo. Monroe: Excuse me? Rosalee: It's Swahili. It means Devil's Disease. It's related to dengue fever. Monroe: Is it contagious? Rosalee: Only to Wesen through fluid exchange. Monroe: What? And they're bringing it here? Rosalee: Yeah. We just got to be careful. Hank, Bélem, and Diego arrive Nick: You know how to treat this? Rosalee: Oh, we have to hurry. If he's had the disease for more than 48 hours, he could permanently become a Wældreór. Monroe: Permanently? As in forever? Rosalee: Well, they don't live that long. Bélem Sorry. Okay, we need dried papaya leaf, ground tawa-tawa herb. The vial's in the top drawer right there. Monroe: I know. I know. Rosalee: India pennywort, got that. Oh, shoot, we're almost out. Hank: How bad is almost out? Rosalee: I only have enough for one dose. Nick: Well, one is all we need. Rosalee: Grind the ingredients together with liquefied cow's knees. Hank: Cow's knees? Rosalee: Radix cyathulae seu achyranthis-Chinese herb. We need to inject the mixture into his spine. Hank, could you get a syringe out of that top drawer? Hank: Got it. Where are the needles? Monroe: Back of the drawer. Rosalee: We're gonna have to heat this up. Nick: Where's the burner? Monroe: Right here behind the counter. Nick: Got it. faints Rosalee: Oh, no. She's fainted. Nick: No, stay back. She's convulsing. starts to sit up as she convulses Monroe: Wait! Rosalee: Oh, Nick! Monroe: Stop! woges into a Wældreór and growls Rosalee: But I thought he was the Chupacabra? stands up Monroe: Don't anybody move. Nick: That doesn't sound like a strategy. swipes at him, and he tackles her to the ground, as Hank comes to help hold her down Rosalee: Syringe. Nick: Put your cuffs on her. Hank: My cuffs are on him. Monroe: Hold her. I'm coming. I'm coming. puts on gloves Rosalee: Monroe, be careful. Monroe: I'm trying. tightens Nick's handcuffs after Nick put them on Bélem Nick: Okay, roll her over. Rosalee: We only have one dose. Which one do we give it to? lunges towards Rosalee Monroe: Rosalee! grabs the syringe Hank: I got to take him! points his gun at Diego Nick: No, don't shoot! Diego: sticks the syringe in Bélem's spine. She shakes a little before retracting Shh, shh, shh, shh. Bélem, mi Amor... face ripples I love you. Hank: Back away. Diego: Softly Kill me. face continues to ripple Nick: We can help you. Diego: No. It's too late. woges, snarls, and goes after Hank, but Hank quickly shoots him Bélem: No! Diego: retracts Te amo. dies Bélem: Crying Diego. ---- Scene: Wu sits in a bar drinking, as he thinks about some of the strange cases and things that he has seen. ---- sees an Aswang suddenly appear behind him in the mirror, so he throws his glass. He screams and backs into other customers. He then takes a swing at them ---- Scene: An officer sits in his car in front of Monroe and Rosalee's house, as Nick and Hank tell Monroe and Rosalee they'll get the Secundum Naturae Ordinem Wesen case wrapped up while they're on their honeymoon. ---- Nick: So, first thing... We're gonna try get a lead on who made the call to Rosalee. Hank: We're gonna get this thing wrapped up before you get back. Rosalee: I hope to God it's nobody we know. Monroe: Well, it's gonna be somebody who knows somebody we know. Nick: Whatever happens, whatever we find out, we are not calling you while you're gone. Hank: The officer will stay outside until you leave in the morning. Any calls that come in on any of your phones will be recorded. Rosalee: Thank you both. Nick: Have a good time. Monroe: Thanks, man. hugs Hank: Have a Mai Tai for me. Monroe: More than one, my friend. and Hank leave Rosalee: We are going on this honeymoon, and we are going to have an amazing time, and we are not going to let other people screw this up. and Monroe hug Nick and Hank walk by the officer Nick: Keep an eye out. Hank: Now let's find Wu. Monroe brings his and Rosalee's suitcases downstairs Rosalee: So that's it, right? You called the cab company? Monroe: Yep. They'll be here in the morning, 8:00 sharp. Not that there's anything sharp about eight. It's actually the roundest number except for zero. kisses him. He then looks outside Rosalee: Stop looking out the window. Let's go to bed. Monroe: Officer Acker's gonna be out there all night, you know? I feel like we should do something. Rosalee: Okay. I'll make him a snack. ---- Scene: Wu is put into the drunk tank. ---- Officer: Sorry, Sarge. Got no choice. ---- Scene: Monroe takes a sandwich to Officer Acker. ---- Monroe: Hi, there. Excuse me. My, uh-my wife made you a little something to eat. turns to face Monroe, wearing a Secundum Naturae Ordinem Wesen mask Monroe: What the— is hit in the head from behind by another Secundum Naturae Ordinem Wesen member ---- Scene: Juliette looks in the mirror and wipes her face with a towel. ---- Juliette: Ah! gets a sharp left-sided head pain and she puts her hand up to her temple, and as she briefly collects herself and looks in the mirror, she suddenly woges into a Hexenbiest, the sight of which causes her to scream ---- END 408 Category:Season Four Transcripts Category:Transcripts